


The Best Medicine

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Patient loss, Sadness, and thats okay, even leonard cant save everyone, no matter how hard they try, reader taking care of leonard, sometimes the best you can do is all you can do, talking it through, working through your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Leonard's come home after a long shift and reader knows something has happened and knows just what Leonard needs after the day he's had.





	The Best Medicine

You heard Leonard open the door slowly and step inside, shuffling his feet. You shivered slightly as you felt the rush of the cold winter air sweep through the warm living room. You laid your book down on the arm of the couch and uncurled yourself from the blanket you had wrapped around you.

“Hey Len, how was…” You started out with a smile, but your face fell quickly with one look into Leonard’s eyes, who was still standing in the doorway, seeming to have frozen in place. You got up from the couch quickly but walked slowly toward Leonard.

“Don’t tell me it was…” You trailed off as you continued to look into Leonard’s eyes, searching their depths for any hint of what was going on or what he might be feeling since his face and body language was giving nothing away.

“Sam.” Leonard finished gruffly and quickly as his face quickly began to fall, and shoulders fell as if just saying his name had worn him out completely.

You quickened your steps as you wrapped Leonard in a warm hug, he was freezing. Leonard rested his head on top of yours and seemed to melt into you, relishing your warmth. You gave Leonard a quick squeeze as you heard a single sniff coming from above.

“Oh, Len. I’m so sorry, that’s awful. I know how close you had gotten to him here lately. He was a brave little guy.” You said softly as you pulled away slowly and helped Leonard out of his jacket and helped him kick off his boots.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You added in, barely above a whisper as you hung Leonard’s coat on the coat rack.

“Not…not right now.” Leonard said quietly as he shook his head softly. You nodded and didn’t say anything more and lead Leonard into the living room and pulled his favorite chair in front of the crackling fireplace.

“Sit here and warm up. I’ll make you some tea, sound good?” You asked as you moved Leonard around and sat him in his chair. Leonard nodded and plopped into his chair and quickly propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and covered his eyes with his hand.

You fetched your blanket from the couch, that was still warm and draped it over Leonard’s legs wordlessly. You gave Leonard’s knee a soft reassuring squeeze as you wordlessly left the room and padded softly into the kitchen.

You took your time making the tea so Leonard could have a few minutes to gather and collect himself in peace. You made one of Leonard’s favorite sandwiches to go along with the tea and made your way slowly back into the living room.

Leonard hadn’t moved an inch from where you left him, his face still firmly in his hand. You made your way to the chair and sat the tea and sandwiches down on the arm of the chair gently. You tussled Leonard’s hair ever so gently, the other still didn’t move. You frowned slightly at Leonard’s unmoving figure.

“Here’s your tea and I made you a sandwich. I know you have to be hungry.” You said quietly, still fingering a few stray strands of Leonard’s hair. Your frown deepened as you still received no reply after a few moments.

You let out a soft sigh and stood back up and made a move to leave, thinking Leonard wanted to be left alone. You made it halfway turned around before a heavy hand fell on your own. You jumped slightly at the sudden touch but you quickly settled as your eyes landed on Leonard’s face.

“Oh Len…” You trailed off, a lump suddenly forming in your throat. Even from where you stood you could see the light from the fire reflecting in the misty sheen that was threatening to spill from Leonard’s eyes. Leonard didn’t look at you but his hand began to tighten around yours slowly, as you noticed his breathing started to quicken.

“Hey now, easy Len, it’s okay.” You murmured softly as you quickly made your way to the side of the chair and sat down gently on one of his legs. Leonard immediately wrapped his arms around you and buried his head into your shoulder.

“I’m right here.” You reassured gently as you ran your fingers through Leonard’s hair slowly, hoping to calm him down. After a few minutes of soft humming and running your fingers down Leonard’s back, you could feel the other start to calm down. Leonard’s breathing slowed, and the grip around you waist loosened.

“There you go, that’s it, you’re alright.” You mumbled into Leonard’s hair quietly as you kissed the top of his head. Leonard took in a final deep, shaky breath as he lifted his head slightly and kissed your neck softly.

You glanced down slightly and your eyes met Leonard’s watery hazel ones. You could still see the hurt and the sadness behind them, and your heart broke all over again.

“Hi sweetheart.” Leonard spoke hoarsely yet fully for the first time since he came in. “I’m sorry.” Leonard added in a little quieter as he bowed his head sheepishly.

“Don’t ever be sorry for being upset Len. I’m here for you.” You spoke sternly as you brought Leonard’s head back to you shoulder, kissing the top of it once more as you just held Leonard there for a few moments.

“Thank you.” Leonard said quietly as he reached out for his tea. You loosened your grip and helped him with his cup of tea and sandwich.

Leonard brought the sandwich closer as he grabbed the mug of tea from your hand. He wrapped his hands around the outside of the mug, relishing the warmth. He brought the mug to his lips and blew gently before taking a sip. Leonard let out a soft sigh as the tea started to help warm him up.

You adjusted yourself between Leonard and the arm of the chair. You rested your elbow on the back of the chair as you rubbed the back of Leonard’s neck softly, earning a small groan from you other. You grinned to yourself as Leonard moved to pick up a sandwich. Leonard munched on the sandwich slowly as he continued to stare in the fire, watching the flames lick across the logs.

“He was finally getting better, his prognosis for once was looking promising.” Leonard said quietly into the fire. Your hand stilled on the back of Leonard’s neck, as his sudden words took you by surprise. You remained quiet, you knew better than to interrupt, so you started to draw circles on Leonard’s back, trying to encourage him to keep talking.

“And suddenly out of the blue he took a turn for the worse, it happened so fast, and moments later he was gone. Just like that.” Leonard sat his half eaten sandwich back on the plate and balled his fists. “If only I were there! I could have done something.” Leonard shut his eyes tight and rested his fists on his knees.

“Leonard McCoy, don’t you dare blame yourself for this.” You replied quickly and took Leonard’s fists into your own. “You did everything you could and that’s all anyone could do. This isn’t your fault. If anything you should be proud of yourself.” You added as you slowly uncurled Leonard’s fingers. Leonard let out a soft scoff and rolled his head away.

“Oh no you don’t. You listen to me.” You ordered as you reached out and turned Leonard’s face back so that he was looking at you. “You made that boys last few months amazing to him. Remember when you taught him how to tie a tie? And everything he got his hands on had a Windsor knot tied in it? And how he refused to go anywhere for weeks without a tie on?” Leonard let out a faint snort at the memory, shaking his head slightly in your hand. He remembered all too well all the ties Sams mother had gotten him since that day.

“How about the day you taught him to shave properly with that fake blade? Or the day you taught him to be a little gentleman, got him all dressed up and set up that dinner table in the hospital cafeteria for him and his mom? That little boy adored you and looked up to you. You gave him something he had never had before, a father figure to look up to. You weren’t just his doctor to him.” Leonard’s face became heavy in your hand at your words, and you could hear Leonard’s audible swallow as he fought down his emotions.

“I know you’re right, I do, I just always feel like I could do more.” Leonard said quietly, sinking further into the chair, as if the admittance completely exhausted him.

“Leonard, you did an amazing job, you’re a fantastic doctor, you know that. But most of all, you made the little guy and his mother happy. And sometimes, that in itself, is the best medicine anyone can give.” You said softly as you kissed Leonard’s head gently.

“Darlin, you always know what to say to make me feel better.” Leonard said as he gazed up into your eyes, squeezing you tight.

“I try my best.” You said with a soft smile as you kissed Leonard’s nose. “Now let’s turn this fire out and get you out of those scrubs and into the shower.” You added as you got up off Leonard’s lap and made your way to the fireplace to turn off the gas.

“Just as long as you’re getting in the shower with me.” Leonard said with a soft smile and a mischievous tone in his voice as he watched you from his chair.

“Only if you beat me in there!” You stated with a laugh as you hopped up and raced for the bathroom.

“Get back here! You got a head start!” Leonard yelled from behind you as he hopped up from his chair. Leonard followed your giggles as he rounded a corner, lucky for his long legs he caught up to you and scooped you up from behind.

“Dangit, no fair.” You whined as Leonard gave you a soft kiss on the back of your neck. Leonard chuckled as he carried you the rest of the way to the bathroom. Leonard sat you down on the edge of the counter and placed both hands beside you, holding you in place.

“Thank you for being there for me tonight, sweetheart. I’m lucky to have you. You always know just how to pick me up when I’m down” Leonard said softly as he gazed into your eyes with a soft smile, his own shining with the love and admiration he held for you, instead of the sadness and self guilt that was there before.

“Always Len. I’m here for you not matter what, anytime you need me.” You replied as you ran your hand through Leonard’s hair, pulling him close for a kiss. Leonard kissed you back slowly for a few moments before he pulled away slightly.

“Let’s get that shower warming up shall we?” You said almost breathless as you slowly slid through Leonard’s arms.

“Right behind you darlin’.” Leonard replied with a small smile as he followed you over to the shower while you spent the rest of the night making Leonard feel even better.


End file.
